


Solangelo Stories

by Me1622



Category: Heros of Olympus, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Trials of Apollo - Fandom
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Cute, Fluff, Gayngst, M/M, Nightmare, Oneshot, Short Stories, significant annoyance, solangelo, valentinesday, willco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me1622/pseuds/Me1622
Summary: Just a whole bunch of Solangelo stories I've written. None of these are very original, but its Solangelo, so you know it's going to be cute. These are a mix of fluff and angst with summaries at the start of each new story. Hopefully, you love the one-shots as much as you love the ship. (I don't own any of the characters, and if I've based it off a prompt, I've listed at the end). **Ongoing**
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 29
Kudos: 92
Collections: Solangelo





	1. Healing Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A / N Happy Valentines Day! Hope you all had fun. I spent the night writing this. Sleep in a foreign concept, Solangelo is the only word I know. Hope you enjoy this, let me know what you think.
> 
> Summary: Nico in the infirmary (ooh original). Just a little drabble for Valentine's day in honour of my favourite ship.

"Gods of Olympus Nico, must you insist on coming back here every week?"

Will Solace limped across the infirmary, the son of Hades sagging against him. He had an arm around Nico's waist, who had, in turn, draped his arm over Will's shoulders. Despite Nico's insistence that he was fine, he was leaning heavily on the son of Apollo.

"I told you a thousand times I'm -" Nico lost his balance, and would have hit the ground had Will not caught him.

"- Fine," he said, with a shaky breath. His face was taught in pain and the effort of standing. His body trembling against Will's own, beads of sweat beginning to form on his brow.

"Yeah, sure you are," Will replied, sarcastically. He readjusted his hold on Nico, fitting the frame of the smaller boy better against him own. They fit together so perfectly for that one moment in time. Then Nico doubled over, lost to the world.

Will staggered over to the closest bed, gently draping Nico's lifeless form down. Nico had gotten himself into another altercation with an unknown monster on a quest.

There had been a need for many quests recently; more and more monsters were appearing in Manhatten. Nico was always first to volunteer, throwing himself at the most dangerous tasks. It was as though he no longer cared if he got hurt, that it didn't matter if he made it back to camp. Most campers probably thought he was noble, or eager to prove himself. But Will knew that something dark was growing inside of the Nico. He could feel that dark presence becoming more and more powerful every time he touched the son of Hades - which admittedly he tried to do often. For the first time since had arrived at camp, Will was stumped for a cure. He didn't know how to help Nico, but he knew he needed to son of Hades alive to do it.

And so, he got to work. Nico had left this particular altercation with deep scratches on his arms and upper torso. They were infected, by the look of them; swollen and tinged green, blood flowing steadily from each wound. 

Will cleaned them up as best he could, but the drying blood had caused Nico's tattered shirt to stick to the gashes. Gingerly, Will cut away at the fabric, slowly peeling it away, using his gift to heal the torn skin as best he could. Will's gaze flicked between Nico's face and the wounds on his upper body.

Partly, because he was wary of the winces and groans Nico made every time Will made contact with his skin, and partly because he couldn't look at Nico's bare chest without blushing profusely, and that was the last thing he wanted Nico to wake to.

The wounds were beginning to close, thanks to the power of Will's gift from Apollo, but he needed Nico conscious in order to administer Ambrosia and Nectar.

Trying to keep his emotions under control, Will lay his hands on Nico's bare chest, trying to give him enough strength to wake.

Nico's eyelashes fluttered, his eyes opening slowly, heavy with pain. Will stood and leaned over him.

"Morning sunshine," Will smirked, knowing Nico hated the nickname. The son of Hades scowled. 

"Fight me," he said, but his threat was empty, his voice weak.

"Sure thing," Will replied, smiling to himself. He sat down on the bed, reaching to the nightstand for the glass of Nectar he had prepared. Carefully, he slipped his arm around Nico's shoulders, lifting him gingerly, careful of the cuts also lining his back.

Nico didn't have the strength to keep his head raised, so he let it drop forward, resting on Will's shoulder.

"Comfortable?" Will asked him, chuckling. Nico took the glass from Will, but his hands shook too much to lift it. Will slid his hand over Nico's, steadying it.

"Screw you." the son of Hades said into Will's shirt, voice muffled by the fabric. He began to drain the golden liquid.

"Sure thing," Will repeated. Nico choked on the Nectar. He raised a hand to wipe away the godly liquid from his face, his strength already returning.

He lifted his gaze, eyeing Will suspiciously.

"Are you flirting with me?" he asked, mind working sluggishly.

"Do you want me to be?" Will asked, eyebrow raised.

Nico dropped his eyes from Will's face, burying his face back in the son of Apollo's shirt, this time a blushing mess.

They stayed there like that for what could have been minutes, hours or even days. The sun would not set on those two souls, for they would simply outshine it.

Will turned to the head resting against him, already preparing a string of apologies.  
But the head was unresponsive; Nico was asleep again.

Will smiled to himself, unseen by the world. He lay the son of Hades down on the bed, his wounds healing slowly.

Will rose to leave Nico to rest, but as he turned to exit he hesitated. He scanned the room, ensuring he was alone.

He bent down and brushed Nico's fringe from his brow. Will planted a quick kiss to his forehead, and left without a word.

He thought no one had seen but of course, someone had. Someone very important, and extremely dangerous was present in the infirmary that day. Not only did he see Will's small display of affection unknown to anyone else, he saw the events that unfolded as the son of Apollo left the room.

Eros watched as the deep gashes began to close at rapid speeds, faster than should have been possible, even for a god. 

Eros knew, this was no work of medicine or godly nectar. This was Will's doing. The kiss he had given Nico as he left the room was a rare form of healing magic.

Just as love had nearly killed him, a god, by some otherworldly power, it was now healing the son of Hades. The hope and love it represented was breathing life back into his very being.

Eros has only seen this very few times before, once in the presence of Apollo himself.

Nico gasped in his unconscious state, exhaling a soft whisper, "Will," and Eros had no regrets letting two arrows fly that night.


	2. The Boy Who Liked to Draw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: *Trigger Warning* This one-shot references self-harm, so if that is in any way a trigger for you, please skip this story.
> 
> It's based on a poem I saw on Pinterest. I rewrote it a little at the end.

There was a boy once, who carried with him death, darkness, and destruction. That was no secret. But with paper, a pencil and a few meticulous hours, he could bring anything to life. 

Sketches littered his cabin floor. Many unfinished, but beautiful just the same. He was trying to gather them up and put them away somewhere orderly, but the memories that accompanied them required him to sit and behold each individually. 

In his hand, he held works from his time aboard the Argo II. Beautiful skylines they had flown over, places they had visited. Several of Venice, how he remembered it as his first home, and how it looked when he returned, a different sister by his side.

He placed them neatly inside a box he’d had Leo make for him, with a false base he could hide them in, away from the prying eyes of his friends. 

Why? Because he had plenty of drawings of them too. Reyna leading the Romans into battle, the detail of her armor taking him days to complete. Piper, Annabeth and Hazel fighting side by side, with ferocious beauty. He had never quite got Piper's eyes right, though he had tried what must have been a hundred times. 

He had drawings of Leo surrounded by flames, his impish grin standing out among the dark lines. Of Frank, changing between animals, half-human half-lion, all power. Of Jason, controlling the wind, his imperial gold gladius unsheathed, lightning crackling around him. 

And Percy. Dozens of discarded papers lay around the floor with the son of Poseidon’s sea-green eyes staring back at him. The day they first met, Percy standing over him, a god personified. There were pages of him, sword in hand, looking like a living breathing hero straight out of his Mythomagic card deck. The same hero, hanging on for dear life, gazing up at him from the chasm to Tartarus, begging him for help.

It made the boy embarrassed to review these drawings, showing Percy in such a romanticized way. He folded these and placed them in the box, out of sight and out of mind. He felt that way no longer, and he didn't need these works to remind him. 

He turned to the remaining pieces, lying haphazardly around the floor. These hurt him more than those of his childhood fantasies, and he put them away quickly beneath his bed, not bearing to look.

He was just clicking in the base of his box, when a certain someone appeared at the door.

"Hey Nico, whatcha doing?" 

Will Solace. The boy would be lying if he said there weren't pictures of Will he held deep in his heart. He had tried to put them to paper, but he could never do him justice. He was just too magnificent to behold in anything but the flesh, an idea that could only be confirmed seeing him standing in the doorway.

"Nothing much Will. Did you need anything?" The boy asked politely.

Will walked through the door and sat himself down on the bed next to the boy. 

"Just to see your smiling face," he winked.

The boy did smile. How could he not? 

"What's this?" The son of Apollo reached down and picked up a piece of paper from the floor.

It barely made its way into his hand before the boy took it from Will, stashing it back beneath the bunk.

"Nothing, let's go."

The boy grabbed Will's hand and led him from the room.

* * *

Later, Will came around for the cabin inspections. He was alone. He looked under the bed. He was transported to a world only the boy had seen; the depths of Tartarus. 

Terrors and torments bled through each page. He could barely find the strength to look. How someone could survive there - how they could live with that horror in their head - was beyond him.

"Will?"

The boy had returned

"What are you doing?"

Will was so horrified.

"Nico I'm so sorry, I-I was just curious, and, well, um..."

"That's okay, Will" 

They sat together on the bed. 

"Would you like to see some more?"

"You would be okay with that?"

The boy nodded. He took out the box and the papers. Some, he did not show.

He handed Will sketches of Olympus, of the Seven, and of the son of Apollo himself. 

Will was awed by each.

Then, the boy drew to forbidden works hesitantly from beneath the bed. Together, the pair relived some of the darkest corners of the abyss, the ones that had come to inhabit his mind.

"Oh Nico," Will's voice was so shocked, so full of concern. He turned to the boy, who remained expressionless.

He tugged nervously at his sleeves

"Those are not the worse things I have drawn."

He slid back his sleeve and revealed the patchwork of scars that covered his wrists.

Will wrapped him in a tight embrace, wanting to give the boy the support he had so desperately needed.

"I haven't," the boy whispered to him.

"I haven't, because of you,"

"Oh Nico, I love you," Will said.

The boy held that picture, that embrace, that blessing in his mind. And the face of the boy with him became the most beautiful piece of art in his life from that day on.

* * *

There was a boy who liked to draw.

He drew pictures only one person saw.

But he was more artistic at night.

By himself, out of sight.

He had kept a secret that now only Will knew.

He was the reason the scars were so few.

These drawings were different, no paper or pen.

But they did need a bandage, every now and then.

He rolled up his sleeve and showed Will the scars. 

His eyes, how they glistened, reflecting the stars. 

He felt so embarrassed, to know that Will knew.

Until he whispered, "Oh Nico. I love you."

No more would he feel the need to open a vain

No, he would not be alone, never again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Yep, cool. Is this a one-shot? Is this a headcanon? Is this kind of lame? I'm not sure.


	3. Pierce the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Basically Will comforting Nico after a really bad nightmare

It was dark outside. It was dark inside. It was even darker inside Nico di Angelo's head. Visions from Tartarus bullied their way into his mind. Guttural roars shook inside his skull. Monsters he couldn't see, enemies he couldn't fight, forced their way into his nightmares night after night. He tossed in his bunk trying to shake the memories from his mind. He clawed at his face, trying to replace the pain with something he could control. 

No longer able to contain the terror, the helplessness, the agony he was feeling, Nico screamed into the night. He had never been afraid of the dark. But he couldn't help fear the murky corners of his own mind, where the pain was the ground on which you walked and suffering was the air you breathed.

But then Will was there. He appeared like the sun through the clouds. The door swung open to reveal him as the only beacon of hope on this, the darkest of nights. Without hesitation he clambered onto Nico's bunk, gently grasping his shoulders. Nico fought against him, thrashing out of his grip. He could not see that is was an angel come to save him, it felt just like another demon trying to drown him in his own thoughts.

Will did not retreat, he did not back down. He took each scowl, each violent thrash, each blow he sustained without complaint. It was not his own pain he could feel, but that of the boy before him, so desperately trapped in his own head.

"Nico! Hey, it's me! It's Will!" He whispered viciously. Again and again, he repeated, "It's me, it's just me,"

The son of Hades stopped fighting and trembled in Will's arms. Nico began rocking back and forth, hands gripping his head as if he could claw out the monsters inside of it. Tears streamed down his face. One of them dropped onto Wills' arm. It stung his skin, to know that Nico was in so much pain and he couldn’t reach him. 

Will stroked the boy's hair, whispering sweet soothing nothings to him, presenting an exterior of calm, despite his own internal panic beginning to rise. He cupped Nico's face, stroking his messy hair, keeping it from his tightly shut eyes.

He tried frantically to bring Nico back to him, to rescue him from the prison of hurt he was locked in.

Not knowing what else to do, against every medical instinct in his body, Will placed a desperate kiss to the son of Hade's lips. Nico stilled instantaneously. Will drew back hastily, and slightly embarrassed by his unexpected action.

Nico's eyes fluttered open and began flicking around the darkroom like a startled animal. His breathing became rapid and panicky, and he once more began to shake.

"Hey, hey! Nico! Please, Nico, look at me," Will said quickly. Nico's eyes met his in an instant. They were so full of fear, too much to haunt the face someone so young. Will couldn't shake the feeling that, though Nico was looking directly at him, his focus was a million miles away, tormented by the horrors he had awoken from.

Will reached out and held the other boy by the shoulders, staring into his faraway eyes, "Just breathe," 

The son of Hades obliged, taking a shuddering breath, and it was as if he could suddenly see the son of Apollo sitting before him

"Will," he exhaled shakily. Nico's body crumpled against Will's, curling up against his frame. Will wrapped his arms protectively around the boy, scaring away the terrors of the night. 

Nico sobbed into him, and Will held him tighter, reassuring the son of Hades he was no longer alone. 

They sat in each other's embrace for an immeasurable time, long enough for Nico to calm down enough to collect his thoughts and form full sentences. 

"I'm okay, I'm fine," he mumbled, "I'm so sorry Will. Really, I'm good, don't worry. It happens a lot, it's fine-"

"Shh," Will whispered, gently lifting the boy's chin, looking him directly in his dark, melancholy eyes. "Stop telling me you're okay,"

Nico snaked his arms around Wills's waist, and the son of Apollo wrapped his arms once more around Nico's shoulders. 

"Please," he whispered into Will's shoulder, "Don't leave me alone."

It broke Will's heart. How could he refuse such a request from one so broken?

Perhaps that's why the son of Hades slept so soundly the rest of the night.

Maybe that's why, the next morning, he woke curled up to a sleepy mess of blonde curls. 

And it wouldn't be unreasonable to assume, that, with the strong arms of a certain demigod wrapped tightly around him, he never would again have to face those dark corners of his mind while he slept.

Because of the glowing beacon of hope he lay beside every night. The one who scared the night time horrors away. The one who kept him safe.

The one he would wake up with every morning from then on.

His blessing, his Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This has probably already been done a hundred times, and likely a lot better too. Yeah, I don't know just more Solangelo content. 
> 
> This was based off just like, a nightmare comfort thing.
> 
> If you have other prompts or ideas or something you'd like to see, I'd love to hear them.


	4. Awaken the Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 2 to Peirce the Night. *Lowkey a relationship reveal, but probably not the only one I'm going to write*

It was a morning not unlike all the others when Nico woke up to Will curled up beside him.

The son of Apollo had his arms protectively around him as he slept on, golden fringe falling into closed eyes.

Nico brushed it aside, smiling; he had had no nightmares that night. Will had kept them away again. But now the sun was rising, and Will needed to as well. He placed a small kiss to Will's forehead, whispering softly to wake him.

"Hey, Will, we have to get up now."

A groan of disagreement came from the blond-haired boy, as he curled up next to the son of Hades, nuzzling into his chest. Nico's heart was beating so loud he was certain Will could hear it.

"Five more minutes," the son of Apollo grumbled into the blankets obscuring his face.

"I don't want you to leave either," Nico said gently, stroking Will's messy curls. "But you have to, before everyone wakes up."

"I don't care," the son of Apollo said. He emerged from the sanctuary of the blankets, his sleep-filled eyes opening slowly to let in the morning light. He gazed lovingly up at Nico, the night's dreams not yet cleared from his gaze, "But I know you do."

Nico flushed at the affectionate twinkle in Will's eye, as the son of Apollo sat up and stretched the last of his sleep away.

"I guess I better go then," he yawned, turning back to Nico. "We wouldn't want anyone making assumptions now would we?" Will gave him a wink, and Nico had to bury himself in the covers with embarrassment.

Will's melodious laugh rang out in the crisp morning air.

"My gods, you're cute," he said as Nico peeked over the blanket.

Will stood and leant over the bed, kissing the son of Hades tenderly on the cheek, "I'll see you later, okay?"

Nico nodded and watched his greatest blessing walk out the door, into the pale morning beyond it.

He'd been sleeping so much better with Will by his side. He came over late every night, crawled into bed and slept soundlessly beside him, without ever being asked. They'd gotten so close, so comfortable around each other. They fit together so perfectly, Nico wondered if the myth about soul mates being separated from one being might just have some truth to it.

It was such an innocent gesture, but rumors would spread if anyone saw Will Solace leaving the Hades cabin at first light.

To Nico, it was more like Will himself was the dawn, and it suddenly felt very dark and cold without his presence.

It was in that moment, as the first rays of sun illuminated his cabin that Nico finally understood.

He sat up swiftly, breathing hard as the realisation hit him.

He needed Will, more than he had ever needed anyone or anything. He was going to spend his life by Will's side. He couldn't live otherwise.

And he couldn't hide it in the shadows any longer.

He got dressed hastily and ran out the door not even hesitating long enough to grab his jacket. He dashed past cabins and campers alike, all as hazy as the misty morning settling over the camp.

His desperate sprint startled many, but he didn't stop. Nico ran until he saw the only person he still knew how to see. And then, for reasons unknown to him, he froze, paralysed. He'd come as far as he could. But he was so close.

Will

It was a silent, desperate plea. Nico felt so drawn to Will, it was as if he was being physically pulled towards him. But he stayed motionless, staring with longing at the boy, separated only by distance.

As if he heard the call, the son of Apollo turned to face him, surprised by the Ghost King's sudden appearance.

"Nico?"

His question was lost in the mist as the son of the Hades flew into his arms.

Shocked, Will could only stumble back, catching the boy as best he could, holding him close.

"What -?" he stopped short, as Nicos usually melancholy eyes gazed up at him, filled with as much unfiltered joy as the smile plastered on his face. Will had never seen him so happy, and his heart melted in his chest, filling him with the greatest feeling of warmth he'd ever experienced. He wasn't surprised when he had been told later he had been literally glowing as the next events of the morning unfolded.

"Can I kiss you?" Nico asked Will, holding his gaze with so much love and adoration.

Will looked around at the campers staring at them in surprise and visible confusion.

"You don't have to ask, but what about -"

But Nico was too impatient to hear whatever logical point Will was about to make. The sun met the shadows in the light of the dawn, sharing a kiss so passionate it made the Aphrodite cabin swoon.

Cheering erupted around the camp, and the two boys were separated and hoisted above the excited crowd. As per tradition, they were carried across the lake by a swarm of excited campers, Percy, Piper, and Kayla leading the charge.

Neither Will nor Nico could stop smiling as they were submerged in the icy water of the lake. Breaking the surface, laughing together, they held each other close.

"Will, you mean everything to me," said the son of Hades, stroking Will's wet fringe from his eyes, "And when you left before, I realised that I couldn't pretend otherwise. I need you, Will."

The son of Apollo grinned.

"So what does all this mean anyway?" he teased.

"It means I love you, you dork" Nico laughed.

Doing their best not to drown, the two boys enveloped each other, vowing to never let the other go ever again.


	5. Stay With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist, what if WILL was the one to get hurt...?

"Where is he? Where's Will?" 

"They're taking him to the infirmary, but- "

Nico was distraught. All he knew was Percy and Piper had left with Will two days previously on some kind of quest. No one but Chiron had known they were going. But now, everyone knew something had gone terribly wrong. 

Piper had Iris messaged the camp the day before, saying they had to come back immediately. The quest had failed. Someone had gotten hurt. 

And since Piper was okay, and Percy was, well Percy, that just left Will.

Nico had been with Hazel when he heard they'd returned. Now, he left her far behind as he tore across the camp, knocking people over left and right, not stopping to for even a second to apologise. If Will was hurt he needed to be there, if only to run Percy through for letting someone else close to him come to harm. It would certainly help him release some of his worry. 

Nico ran, not stopping for even a second until he ran straight into the hard figure of a demigod in his way.

"Move!" the son of Hades yelled, not looking up.

"Nico -"

He fought against the person in his way, frustrated at their persistence and the clam in their voice.

"Nico," the figure repeated.

"I said get out of my way!"

"Nico, stop!" 

Nico stopped. He looked up frantically at the person blocking his path. Eyes darting, he took them in. The sad sea-green eyes, the dark windswept hair, the black eye, the bleeding lip.

"Percy?"

"Glad to see me?" he smirked 

"I need to see Will!" Nico tried to push past him, but the son of Poseidon stood firmly in his way, reaching out to grasp his shoulders, keeping the son of Hades still.

"I need to see Will, I need to, I need to see him..." Nico's voice trailed off. He looked up at Percy, but his stare was not returned.

"He better be alive Jackson or I swear -" 

"He is, he's in the infirmary. Kayla told me you'd likely make your way there as soon as you heard. She asked me to come stop you."

"You have no right - "

"To get in your way I know. If it were you stopping me from seeing Annabeth, I'd have knocked you out already. Uh, you know, no offense," 

Nico scowled at him, blushing profusely. 

"So," Percy continued, "We can go see him, but you have to tell Kayla I at least tried to stop you,"

"Fine," Nice responded sharply. As soon as he felt Percy's grip loosen, he took off again. 

"Hey! Other injured demigod over here!" 

"Keep up or shut up Jackson!" 

* * *

"Nico, what are you doing here? I thought -" Kayla was shocked to see him as Nico rushed through the infirmary door.

"Yeah, yeah, Percy already tried to stop me. Can I see him?"

She smiled, " By him, I assume you mean Will?"

"Of course," Nico replied in confusion. Why else would he have rushed all the way over here?

Kayla gave him an amused smile, which confused him even more. He looked at her pointedly, and she cleared her throat hastily, before leading him over to a bed at towards the end of the large, warmly lit room.

Upon seeing Will, Nico's breath caught. His blond curls were matted with blood. He was so covered in it, Nico couldn't even tell where it was coming from. He could feel tears burning in his eyes, and was so grateful when Kayla dismissed herself, leaving quietly. 

"You done staring, di Angelo?" came a shaky voice from the boy lying before him.

"Will!" Nico rushed to his bedside, reaching for his hand. The son of Apollo let out a weak laugh.

"You're cute when you're worried," he said, smiling softly through his obvious discomfort. 

"I'm always going to worry about you," Nico replied gently stroking Will's cheek.

"Then lucky for me, you'll always be cute," Will said with a wink.

"Shut up you," Nico said teasingly. He reached for a wet cloth on the table beside the bed and began cleaning the blood from Will's face.

”What did you think you were doing,” Nico sighed, “Going off and getting into trouble like that?”

”I thought I was doing what I’m doing now,” Will replied with a smirk.

”And what was that?”

”Flirting with death,” the son of Apollo said with a wink.

Nico’s cheeks grew warm, and unable to think up a witty response, he continued to clean the last of grime from Will’s face.

"You know you don't have to-" Will began, trying to sit up. 

"No," Nico said, gently putting a hand on Will's chest. "No, don't get up you'll make it worse." Will opened his mouth to argue, but Nico silenced him, kissing him gently. Pulling away slowly, he looked directly into Will's eyes, as they glistened in amazement. He brushed his fringe "Just let me take care of you, for once."

Will's voice was hoarse when he responded, "Stay with me?"

"Of course," Nico whispered. As he moved to go sit in the chair beside the bed, Will grabbed his wrist, stopping him dead. He turned back to the injured boy, whose face was flushed and eyes looking anywhere but his. 

"I, ah. I sort of meant..." His eyes flicked to the space in the bed beside him, and he blushed an even darker shade of red.

Nico smiled and slid onto the bed next to Will. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face, even letting out a shallow laugh as he curled up next to Will.

"Don't read to far into it di Angelo," the son of Apollo muttered to him.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Nico replied.

They fell asleep like that, smiling together. 

And that's how Kayla found them later, though she didn't have to heart to wake either of them. She had been worried Nico would have a negative effect on Will's recovery and had sent Percy to at least delay his arrival. But seeing them now, so at peace together, she decided she had been wrong. These two souls were perfect for each other in every way. And as she watched Will's wounds begin to quickly close, she knew it wasn't just because of the Ambrosia and Nectar, but because of the boy lying beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A / N That's a lot more dialogue than I usually write, but oh well 


	6. Sunkissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know but we are in Will’s POV

My face grows warm. Is it because of my proximity to the fire, or to the boy sitting beside me?

We've been darting around each other for weeks. I like him, I really do. I've tried to show him, but short of kissing him straight out, I don't know what else to do.

I look over, his eyes are trained on the fire.

Gingerly, I reach for his hand. He holds mine, his confusion only evident in the question in his eyes.

My gaze flickers to his lips, I can't help it.

Screw it

I lean in closer. So does he. The distance closes. So do his eyes.

"No!"

He pushes me back, his hand is snatched away. His face is red. Sunkissed.

He's gone, he's running.

I'm up, I'm following.

"Nico, please! I'm sorry! Wait..."

"Go away!"

I stop dead, I've been hit. The words hurt more than they should. They come, blow after blow.

"I don't need you! I don't want you! I just want, I need the pain to end!"

Oh

"Nico I know! I understand!"

He whirls on me, rage in his eyes, tears streaming down his face.

“How? How could you possibly know what I’m going through!

“Because I’ve felt it too!” I yell desperately. I try to collect myself, almost whispering,“because I’ve felt it every day since I first met you,”

I take a step closer to him, I reach for his hand. He doesn’t come any closer, but he doesn’t step away. There's a war being fought behind his darting eyes. I hold his hands in mine, to reassure him I’m not going anywhere, and to ensure he doesn’t either.

“Homosexuality isn’t a sickness Nico,”

He scowls, he turns away. I raise a hand to cup his face, he flinches from my touch. He turns his gaze to meet mine, and something softens. I stroke his cheek, wiping away the tears.

“And heartbreak,” I lean in closer, “It has a cure,”

He takes a shuddering breath, his hands start to shake. I've already pushed too far. I let my hand fall, but the tension doesn't leave his face.

"Nico, I'm so sorry. I'll leave you alone if you want me to. Just know, it will break my heart just a little more every day, watching you and knowing I can't be beside you. Knowing the one voice I most look forward to hearing every day has silenced itself. Knowing I can't fix the pain you're feeling. Knowing I may not ever see your smile ever again.

"But I'll wait for you when you're ready. When you need someone I'll be there, in the background. I'm not giving up on you di Angelo. So don't you give up on you."

I step away, feeling suddenly cold without his presence. Another step. I can't let go. Another step. I release his hand.

I turn to face the night. It feels heavy, it presses down on me. I struggle to breathe. The darkness chokes me, tears burn in my eyes. It threatens to crush me.

"Will,"

His voice cuts through the night. I turn back. His eyes sparkle, how they shine. His voice is hoarse, his words rough.

"Thank you,"

The pressure lifts. I can breathe. I can see. I can feel. I smile.

As I watch him turn away, I know it won't be the last time I see him, it won't be the last time he makes me smile. I'm not giving up on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was short...sorry?


	7. Thawing Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Its snowing, which means your favorite demigod has an excuse to cuddle up to Will :) and, it's the first time Nico says 'I love you.'

It was one of those magical days where snow clung to surfaces ever so gently, blanketing the ground in its cold embrace. Where a calming chill settled lightly in the air. Where you could see whispers of breath uncurling into the air as people spoke, lips trembling ever so slightly in the cold.

Where it was acceptable to sit just a little too close to the boy next to you, under the falsehood of needing warmth. As if your face didn't grow warm whenever you were near him. As if you were trembling from the cold and not the nerves that shook deep within you in his presence. As if he wasn't suddenly even more stunning with snowflakes settling on his eyelashes, his cheeks rosy and the warmth from his voice dancing hypnotically through the cool air.

Nico was transfixed. His eyes betrayed him every time he tried to look away. He sat staring at the ethereal blond next to him, ever grateful that they had allowed the first snow of the season to visit the camp. Every laugh, every smile, every twinkle in Will's deep blue eyes were even more beautiful in the bright light of the morning.

What he was talking about, Nico couldn't hear over the pounding of his heart in his chest. The son of Apollo turned to him, and Nico shivered involuntarily; he was just so beautiful.

Immediately the humourous sparkle in Will's eyes was replaced with concern. He stroked his knuckles against Nico's cheek.

"Are you cold?" he asked, ever the caring healer.

"No," Nico lashed back with, leaning away by default. He regretted it immediately. He hated being mean to Will and hated moving away from him even more.

Luckily for him, Will was used to his habits and overlooked what some might have considered a rude response. It was part of their dynamic by now, and Will was more than prepared to play along. Rolling his eyes in exasperation, the son of Apollo stood up to take off his jumper. As he pulled it over his head, his shirt underneath rode up ever so slightly, exposing his protruding hip bone. Nico blushed profusely, looking away when suddenly his world turned orange... and warm.

"Put that on," came Will's muffled voice.

Nico realised the warmth was coming from Will's jumper that the son of Apollo had thrown at his head. Gingerly, Nico removed it from its position over his eyes and turned to scowl at the other boy. Will gave him a dorky grin, and Nico's scowl was quickly replaced with a very flustered expression.

Tentatively, he pulled the sweater over his head. It was far too long, and he had to hold the edge of the sleeves so as not to lose his hands completely in the fabric. But it was warm and it smelt like Will; a strange mix of disinfectant, cologne, and oddly enough a smoky wooden smell. It was strange, but it intoxicating, it was Will.

Unable to keep the blush contained, Nico mumbled a quiet, "Thank you," and pulled his knees up to his chest, huddling up in the body warmth Will had infused into the fabric, doing his best to hide his reddening face.

"Is what I think is happening, happening?"

Nico turned to Will in confusion. The son of Apollo had a huge smile plastered across his face.

"Did I, Will Solace, actually make the Ghost King blush?" Will gasped dramatically, ever the theatric.

"Shut up," Nico mumbled, burying himself in the fabric of Will's sweater, but it only reminded him more of the boy beside him. His cheeks warmed even more, as Will wrapped his arm around the son of Hades, jokingly consoling him.

"Nico, I get it, this whole feeling thing is new to you," Will laughed as Nico covered his face with his hands "It's okay, I won't take it too personally," Will finished, prodding Nico's side teasingly, emphasising his point.

"Maybe you should," came Nico's voice, muffled by the sleeves over his hands.

"What -"

Quick as light, Nico placed a kiss on Will's cheek before returning to his hiding place behind his hands.

He mumbled quietly in Italian, "Penso di essere innamorato di te,"

~ (Translation: I think I'm in love with you) ~

"Come again?"

"It was nothing,"

"Oh, come on!" Will laughed, "Don't do that to me! You know it's going to drive me crazy all day!"

Nico didn't respond, he stayed buried in the fabric of his sleeves.

"Fine then," Will leaned in close enough that Nico could feel every word as it was uttered against his cheek, "I'll just interpret it myself."

Nico looked up hesitantly, the confusion on his face only growing when Will surprised him with a kiss. Nico squeaked in shock, causing Will's mouth to smile against his own before the son of Apollo doubled over in hysterics.

"Oh gods," he said laughing, "Nico I'm sorry, your face, I just-"

Will was overcome with another fit of giggles, and Nico pulled the neckline of the sweater over his eyes, wishing it was the ground swallowing him up.

"Go away," he mumbled, none too seriously.

"Awww, getting bored of me already?" Will threw the sweater a lopsided grin that grew in size as two dark eyes peered over the top. He wrapped an arm around the son of Hades, kissing his forehead gently.

"Fine, but I'll see you in the infirmary later? You're going to help me out, right?"

Nico nodded, and Will stood to leave. Nico emerged from behind the fabric to watch him go, already missing the warm presence beside him.

"Oh," Will said, turning around and throwing the son of Hades a wink, "And I love you too."

Nico's eyes widened as he watched Will leave, chuckling quietly to himself.

"Il mio tutto," Nico whispered quietly, looking longingly after the other boy,

"My everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT:
> 
> Solace is derived from the old French name “Sollas“ which is derived from the Latin “Sōlācium”, meaning comfort or “consultation in times of stress”.
> 
> A / N asdfghjkl that is exactly what he is I swear he's perfect. Can someone please find me my own Will, I don't wanna take Nico's away from him but I want one so badly. I got this fact from the Riordan Wiki Fandom page, I do a bit of character research from time to time.
> 
> I don't know, I really like this one, I think the dynamic these two have is pretty hard to get right but I think *cough* hope *cough* I got pretty close.


	8. Follow the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Will singing because we all need that
> 
> Based on the song Follow the Sun by Xavier Rudd, would definitely recommend listening to it as you read.

"Hey Will,"

"Nico! Hi,"

Nico di Angelo leant carelessly in the doorway of the Apollo cabin, watching his boyfriend fiddle aimlessly with a guitar splayed across his lap.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" The son of Hades said, rather bemused by what he saw.

"No, not at all," Will positioned to the guitar lying against bunk he was sitting on. When Nico raised an eyebrow at him in mock skepticism, he continued, "Oh, and, you know, I was just tuning that guitar." He gestured to it aimlessly.

"Right," said Nico, still feigning confusion, "Well, you didn't come fuss all over me at breakfast, so I figured you must have missed it. Here," he said, throwing a muffin across the cabin to Will, who caught in surprise.

"Thank you," he said, "So you missed my fussing, did you?" He asked, eyes glinting mischievously.

"Get over yourself Solace," 

Will laughed as Nico made his way to the bunk opposite him, sitting down and resting his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees.

They sat in comfortable silence, Will picking away at his muffin, Nico looking around the cabin as if he hadn't been in there a million times before. 

"So can you play?"

Will looked up in surprise, "Play what?"

Nico looked suggestively at the guitar leaning on Will's bunk.

"Oh, no, you know I didn't inherit any of my father's natural musical gifts,"

"But can you play?" Nico repeated.

"Well," Will said, placing the half-eaten muffin on the bedside locker next to him and reaching for the guitar, "I have slowly been teaching myself, just some basic chords and stuff."

"Play me something?"

"Come on Nico, I-"

"Please? You're not shy are you?"

Will scoffed at the suggestion

"Scared of little old me?" Nico pressed him further, giving him a huge dorky grin

"Fine, but if your ears start bleeding I will keep you in the infirmary until you're eighty."

"I'm already eighty, you need to update your medical records."

Will stuck his tongue out at the son of Hades but said nothing further.

Gingerly, he positioned the guitar in his lap, fiddling with it once more.

"Okay, be merciful," Will cleared his throat, and began to play carefully. He made a few mistakes in the opening bars, but he got into a rhythm after a while. That is until he sang the first words...

"Follow, follow the sun,"

Nico scoffed at the opening line, considering the one singing it.

Will sighed, and looked at him in exasperation, "Well, do you want me to play it or not?"

"I'm sorry," Nico said, genuinely wanting Will to continue, "Please, go on," 

Will took a deep breath and started again. This time, he made no mistakes...

"Follow, follow the sun.  
And which way the wind blows,  
When this day is done.

"Breathe, breathe in the air.  
Set your intentions,  
Dream with care.

Tomorrow's a new day for everyone.  
Brand new moon, brand new sun,"

Will laughed nervously to himself, working his way through the instrumental section, tapping his foot on the floor to keep time. 

"So follow, follow the sun.  
The direction of the birds,  
The direction of love,

"Breathe, breathe in the air.  
Cherish this moment,  
Cherish this breath.  
Tomorrow is a new day for everyone.  
Brand new moon, brand new sun,

"When y- wait sorry that's supposed to be an F," he readjusted his hold on the guitar. Nico smiled at his perfectly flawed boyfriend, who was trying so hard to impress him. Whose voice made him nostalgic for memories he hadn't even made. Memories he wanted to make with Will by his side.

"When you feel life coming down on you,  
Like a heavy weight.  
When you feel this crazy society,  
Adding to the strain.  
Take a stroll to the nearest waters,  
And remember your place.  
Many moons have risen and fallen long, long before you came,"

That line, it hit Nico hard. Will's voice gave it so much meaning, that he couldn't keep the burning in his eyes from manifesting itself into a single tear. He wiped it away hastily.

"So which way is the wind blowin',  
And what does your heart say?"

Will risked his place in the music, and looked up from the guitar, focussing his gaze on Nico. The son of Hades gave him a reassuring smile. Will returned his smile, and continued;

"So follow, follow the sun.  
And which way the wind blows,  
When this day is done,"

Plucking the final chords, Will sighed, and turned back to Nico. The son of Hades sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeves. 

"Oh gods, it wasn't that bad was it?" Will moved the guitar, resting it once more against the bed.

"No," Nico stood and walked over the son of Apollo. He pulled Will into a tight embrace, which he returned, hesitantly.

"No, it was just perfect. Thank you," 

Will laughed in his arms, "Anytime Sunshine,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A / N So yes, it was short, but I think it was sorta cute... 
> 
> It's better listening to the song trust me on that one.


	9. Wandering, Wondering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nico going to visit Will just before summer break *cough* and defending him against homophobic assholes peers *cough*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A / N I'm so sorry, I know updates have been slow! I've had exams for the past two weeks, which meant I didn't have a lot of time to write. It did inspire me, however, to write this particular story, which is considerably longer than the others so enjoy;

The sun, it was blinding. And summer hadn't even started yet, the sun had no right to be that bright this early. What were you expecting, it's Apollo, Nico thought, blinking through utter arrogance of the sun god as he emerged from the shadows. He was released from their suffocating embrace, the action leaving him a little woozy, but nothing he wasn't used to, just regular shadow traveling side effects. 

He tried to get his bearings in this alien environment; Austin, Texas.

His destination lay across the road from his shadow trapdoor, Will's school.

Oh gods, Will. 

Over the past year, Nico had missed Will way more than he was comfortable admitting, but now, he was closer than he had been all year. 

Nico couldn't exactly enroll in his local high school and had been at camp all year round, traveling between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter when needed. He had no great career expectation either, he was happy to find a life for himself at either camp, surrounded by other demigods. The mortal world wasn't exactly his natural habitat. 

But Will, oh he had plans. His mother wanted him to graduate high school just like any other teenager, and since Will's scent wasn't as strong as other demigods due to his particular gifts, he had been able to go undetected so far. The son of Apollo himself had dreams of earning a degree in medicine, but whether he wanted to receive it from the college at New Rome or an external institution, he didn't know. That's why he worked so hard at school, to ensure both options were open to him. 

But now, the school year was coming to a gradual close. Campers were expected to start arriving at camp as early as next week, but Nico had missed Will so much, that he had just been wandering around camp bleakly, anxiously awaiting his arrival. It seemed that in all his pacing and training, training and pacing, his longing to see Will had handed his control from his head to his heart, and he had involuntarily shadow traveled here, to Will's school.

How did Nico know this was Will's school?

He could see him, laughing and joking with a group of teenagers Nico didn't know. School mates and outside of camp friends, no doubt. Nico couldn't bear considering any alternative. 

Swallowing his pride, Nico crossed the road, anxiously shoving his hands in his jacket, which he was wearing despite the scorching heat. He'd barely made it to the gate when Will saw him through the sea of people.

And his smile, the way it lit up his face, banished any regret Nico may have had. He couldn't suppress the grin spreading across his face, as his name was called over the bustling crowd.

"Nico!"

Will, dropped his bag at his feet, and ran, physically ran towards the son of Hades, not offering a word of explanation to his companions. But, considering the understanding smiles that replaced the bewilderment on their faces, they already knew. Will pushed his way through the crowd, but just as Nico took a step towards him, the crown of blond hair disappeared from view.

Nico rushed forward, but the students around him had begun to flock in a predatory circle, and the glimpse Nico caught of the boy he loved sprawled out on the floor, being towered over by three threatening older guys was enough to explain why. He ducked around people, trying to fight his way into the circle before he froze, paralysed in place by nothing other than pure unfiltered rage.

Will, looked remarkably unphased in his place on the floor, rubbing his hands, which Nico could see had begun to speckle with blood. The sight alone was enough to make Nico grit his teeth and begin to shoulder his way through the people around him. But it was Will's flinch as saliva landed on his cheek and the mutter of the word ‘homo’ as it was spat from the mouth of the guy in the center.

Quick as lightning, Nico stepped into the circle, fearlessly placing himself between Will and his new worst enemies. Though he stood a good foot, maybe two, shorter than even the smallest of the three, Nico didn’t back down.

"What do you think you're doing?” Nico's voice was icy, he was absolutely seething and anyone who knew him would run for hades. Already, the crowd had begun to shuffle back away from the tiny boy in the aviator jacket.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" chimed in one of the goliaths in front of him. 

"Try again," Nico stepped closer, hands itching for a sword he didn’t have, but wouldn’t have hesitated to use.

"Is this your boyfriend then, huh? Homo?”

"Say that one more time I dare you," Nico's voice was deadly quiet. Silence fell over the crowd like a blanket of snow, choking the heated whispers from the air.

The laugh of the boy rang out crystal clear amongst the hush of the passing students. He sauntered right up to Nico, leaning down mockingly to really get in his face... and that was his critical mistake.

Eye to eye with one of the most dangerous demigods in the world, this high school bully was no match for the smoldering rage glowing alight behind the swirling melancholy depths he gazed into. Nico di Angelo's glare was all it took to freeze the boy in his place, face growing paler with each passing second. 

"Leave. Him. Alone"

A switch was flicked, and the boy could not scramble back fast enough. The crowd parted like a stunned sea and a thin smile crept onto Nico's face.

Turning back to his fallen angel, Nico extended a hand to Will, helping him up off the ground. The son of Apollo stood beside him, rubbing his shoulder, a grimace on his face. Nico sensed dozens of stares focusing on him, but after throwing a glare over his shoulder, the feeling of unease that came with being the center of attention eased, and the crowd dispersed, albeit reluctantly.

Nico turned back to Will and his expression softened ever so slightly. 

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Will responded waving off the question.

Immediately Nico's guard shot back up at the sudden coldness. Will looked over to him and laughed his beautiful melodious laugh. All of Nico's internal walls melted, as the son of Apollo ran his already-healing-hands through his messy golden curls, and stepped towards him, towering over the smaller boy. He reached for Nico's hands, lacing their fingers together in the small space cruelly separating the souls finally reunited. 

"It's cute that you tried to protect me," he began, "But you can't always be there for me, and you need to stay safe-"

"Excuse me, I can look after myself! I can raise the dead and -"

Will's soft laugh interrupted the son of Hades 

"Nico, you're just a tiny little Italian with no sense of self-preservation," Will reached up and stroked the back of his knuckles along Nico's sharp cheekbones, "And I love you for it,"

"I will always step in and protect you from stuff like that"

"Why-"

"Why? Because I don't want you getting hurt that's why!" Nico's voice rose, as did his anger. But looking up into the crystal blue eyes of the ethereal blonde smiling down at him, it dissipated. What a treasure to protect.

"C' mere you," Will sighed, wrapping his arms around Nico, resting his cheek on the son of Hades' soft dark hair.

Nico froze at first, unsure of the sudden contact, but he relaxed into the embrace, nestling into Will's chest, arms snaking around the son of Apollo's back.

When they finally pulled apart, they remained hesitant to separate, and settled of intertwining hands between them. 

"So," Nico started, voice rough, "Did you learn anything this year?"

"Just how to tune out douche bags like that," Will replied, looking down as he mindlessly stroked the back of Nico's hands with his thumbs. He looked up with a smile, and continued, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "And that I missed you,"

Nico felt his cheeks warm but he fought against it, still feeling the wandering gaze of passing students as a chill on the back of this neck. 

"Hey," said Will, leaning in close and seizing Nico's attention immediately, "Would it be okay if I kissed you?"

"But what about-"

"As if I care what he thinks, he's probably just jealous his boyfriend's not as cute as mine,"

Tenderly, Will stroked Nico's fringe from his eyes, causing the son of Hades to smile softly at the affectionate gesture.

And as the lips of the two boys met for the first time in months, that longing feeling finally disappeared, and the disgruntled sounds from the three obnoxious boys behind them made their kiss that much more satisfying. 

They were together again, and everything made sense once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I... hope you like it? There's a part two to this coming, and possibly more, just Nico and Will hanging out in the mortal world for a bit. So yeah lookout for that, go to sleep if you've read all of these in one sitting that's crazy. At least make sure you hydrate yourself if you're going to keep going, rember you're loved and valid and that solangelo is the superior ship. okie dokie bye then :)


	10. Perfect Dork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N The part two to wandering, wondering that I wrote before the part one :')
> 
> I might turn this into a mini collection idk yet you'll have to wait and see. Expect a two week turn around for updates because my ideas come randomly and without warning and I am a perfectionist who likes to procrastinate so that makes things interesting.
> 
> Anyhow, I'll table the palaver and get on with things...
> 
> I FORGOT.... Summary: Nico being attention starved and Will trying to study but they just end up being all cute and cuddly :)

Nico di Angelo stood, leaning in the doorway, watching the crystal blue eyes of his beautiful boyfriend scrunch in concentration. He had been standing there for... he had forgotten how long. But still, the blond hadn't acknowledged him, hadn't noticed him.

He had been hauled up, on his couch for days, studying frantically. Notes upon notes were piled up around him, creating a strategic fortress the Athena kids would be proud of. Nico had surprised with him a visit, and Will had been so apologetic, thinking Nico would feel deserted for the next week, as Will took his exams. Nico didn't mind too much. He was proud of Will for working so hard, which he had to if he wanted to get into medical school as he'd always dreamed.

Nico had largely given up on his education, as it was hard to enroll a student born before the school in question was even built. It didn't worry him, he would stay at camp half-blood and train the next generation of campers, or work for his father as the Ambassador of Pluto and Hades. No, the mortal world wasn't the place for him.

Staying here with Will had been and interesting experience. He had gotten to explore much of Austin, Texas, and had the privilege of meeting Will's mortal friends. He was even formally introduced as Will's boyfriend for the first time, which had completely melted his heart into his worn-out converse, but he'd never admit that to Will.

Who, now, come to think of it, was living up to his title as Significant Annoyance. Ten minutes had gone past and he hadn't looked up.

This is getting ridiculous, Nico thought. He cleared his throat loudly, but still, the son of Apollo remain vigilant.

"Will,"

"Mhm?"

"Will, I want attention,"

Will, still not looking up from the textbook in his lap, simply lifted his arm, allowing Nico to rush over and curl up next to him.

He sat there, mindlessly stroking Nico's hair, highlighting long and important words, every now and again making notes in the book beside him. His characteristically messy doctors' writing was scrawled in the margins on pages and pages of worksheets, and Nico silently marveled at how one person could fit so much in their head.

Nico sighed into the firm figure of his boyfriend, relaxing, truly relaxing, for the first time in a long time. He would never act like this around the others, but now that it was just the two of them, the sun and the shadows, he allowed himself to be vulnerable, letting his softer side take over.

Despite every flinch, every hiss, every scowl he barely controlled when touched unexpectedly by others, Nico craved physical affection. To feel wanted, to feel safe, to feel loved. And that was exactly how he felt, with Will's arm around his shoulder, hands running aimlessly through his hair.

Nico had compared Will's personality to a cat many times in the past, but it was he who displayed the feline tendencies in this moment, nestling into Will's torso while the son of Apollo read intently.

"You're warm," he commented, absentmindedly.

"Considering my parentage, you'd hope so," Will replied, reaching out for an elusive piece of paper.

Nico prodded him in the stomach, and the son of Apollo laughed, kissing him gently on the forehead.

Nico smiled up at him, and Will winked in return, before turning his attention back to his work.

Sighing quietly, Nico snuggled in close, getting comfortable, Will's arm draped loosely around his waist. After a few minutes of pleasant silence, the son of Hades yawned and closed his eyes.

"It must be tiring being that cute," Will commented.

"Then you... must be exhausted," Nico drawled, sleepily.

"You're a dork,"

"You're," Nico yawned again, "You're the dork."

"Haha, whatever you say," Will's body reverberated beneath him with the effort of laughing.

"I say," Nico said, his words slurring in exhaustion he didn't even realise he had been carrying with him, "That you might be a dork, but you're a perfect dork."

"Oh a perfect dork, am I?"

"Mhm," Nico nodded sleepily into Will's torso, "My perfect dork,"

The final moments of wake began to slip from Nico's already darkened vision. Before he fell asleep, he caught few of the final words Will muttered to him.

"I didn't think it was possible to love you more than I already did,"

But Nico had finally fallen asleep before Will leant down, kissed him gently on the bridge of his nose, and whispered, "Thank you for proving me wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Me? Writing a really short fluff one shot about Will studying because I'm suposed to be studying? No that doesn't sound right at all...


	11. Just Three Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This one's a surprise :)

Sun on their faces Nico di Angelo and Will Solace strolled hand in hand to their tree, deep in the woods, a place that was all their own. Where Nico first confessed his feelings to Will, where they had kissed as a couple for the first time, and where, in a momentary lapse of their normal judgement, the two had carved their initials (W+N) into the base of the trunk, all dorky and romantic like.

It was so special, and held so many memories. And where, most importantly, they could be away from everyone else. It was so deep into the forrest, it took them a little while to walk there, but it was so beautiful it was worth it.

Nico felt Will's hand flinch, and was made aware of his boyfriend as he tripped on the path. He smiled at him, as he tried to regain his balance.

"Are you okay?"

Wills eyes snapped to his and he smiled his stunningly bright smile. 

"Yeah, fine!"

The son of Apollo raised Nico's hand in his, kissed the back of it and kept walking.

Nico couldn't hold in a smile at his adorably clumsy boyfriend, and he let it spread right across his face. No one would ever have to know. 

His smile faltered, however, when a few minutes later, Will tripped again. Nico reached forward and grabbed the son of Apollo's elbow to steady him. For someone so careful with their hands in the infirmary and so precise with his words, Will was acting unusually unsteady. 

"Will, are you sure you're okay?"

The son of Apollo waved him off, having regained his balance, he stood tall and took a shaky breath. He turned back to Nico and smiled.

"Yeah, like I said, fine,"

He winked and reached for Nico's hand once more, but as they continued their walk in silence, Nico was all too aware of Will's gradually tightening grip, and his uneven pace.

All seemed well enough when they arrived, and as they spent the morning in each others company, the worry slipped from Nico's mind, and he relaxed into the calm atmosphere Will always brought about wherever he went.

Between that, and the warming sun, the comfort of having Will so close, and his complete and utter contentment, Nico felt his eyelids grow heavy, and began to close. Leaning back, making himself comfortable against the other boy, Nico to began to doze lightly against Will's chest, breathing in time with the rhythmic beat of his heart.

* * *

The ache in is back was the first thing Nico noticed when he woke up. Peeling his eyes open and squinting against the sun peering through the trees, its was easy enough to see why. He and Will had fallen asleep normally enough, but while they slept they had wrapped themselves up in an awful tangle of limbs. Nico gently shifted one of Will's arms from his waist, and stretched the tension from his spine. As he shook out the pins and needles from his arm, he turned and shuffled away from Will, still resting against the trunk of the tree. 

Nico stood slowly, muscles groaning at their first movement in hours. He attempted to shake off his drowsiness as he made his way back to Will, ruffling his curls.

The son of Apollo cracked open one eye, peering reluctantly up at him. Nico laughed.

"Hey there sleepy head. I'm sorry to wake you, but we need to be heading back," he said quietly, placing a kiss on Will's cheek to stir him into a functioning consciousness.

Will just sighed and closed his eyes again. When Will failed to get up, Nico reached for his hand and began to tug on his arm to get him to stand.

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up, I'm getting up," Will said quickly, but Nico kept pulling on his arm.

"Give it a rest, Death Boy."

"I gave you a rest, and look where that got us!" Nico sighed jokingly. Will returned his smile and struggled to his feet.

Nico turned and began to make his way back down the trail to camp, all too aware of how late it was getting. When a second pair of footsteps didn't join him, he hesitated, looking over his shoulder for his other half.

“Will? Will!"

The son of Apollo stood rigid, staring straight at the ground a few feet in front of him, clenching and unclenching his fist. Nico dashed back over to him, holding Will steady, eyes darting over his face, trying to unmask the issue, but he was met with only a vacant stare.

"Will, what's wrong? Please, please, tell me what's wrong,”

“I’m fine, just a little dizzy is all,”

Nico stared into the beautiful blue eyes of his boyfriend, but for the first in a million times, he saw nothing behind them. They were glassy, unfocused. Nico’s reflection blurred in the waxy pupil, which could see him no better than he could see himself. He searched desperately for some recognition within them, but lost sight of them when he was blinded by a mass of blonde curls as the son of Apollo’s head rolled forward onto his chest.

“Will! Look at me would you?” 

Will sagged against him, but Nico gladly took the weight, slipping his arm around the son of Apollo. Bracing his boyfriend’s uncooperative body against his own, he looked around frantically for help. His eyes darted around but he saw no one. Why would he? This was his and Will's place. This was where they came to be alone together, and now, feeling more alone than ever, the irony was not lost on Nico.

The trees began to shift towards him and he panicked; surely he wouldn't faint too?

No. A pair of pine green eyes met his from the shrubs and breathed a sigh of relief. The Nymphs.

Grunting with the growing deadweight on his shoulder, he hissed to them the last words he ever thought he'd say.

"Go get Percy. Please,"

The eyes blinked, disappearing into the shrubbery and he watched the breeze dance with a whisper through the trees. He prayed to his father and to Will's that his message would get back to camp. As much as Nico hated asking anyone for help, especially Percy, he know couldn't handle this alone. Kneeling on the forrest floor, Nico laid Will carefully on the ground, cradling his shoulders in his lap. He brushed aside Will's golden curls, begging for his eyes to open, for him to smile at him and make some adorable teasing jab at him for being worried. Timidly, the son of Hades pressed his ear to the other boys chest. It was warm and comforting like Will, but most importantly it was rising and falling, however shallowly. 

Gods what was taking Percy so long?

Nico contemplated shadow travelling the two of them back to camp, but had just decided against it, being uncertain of the consequences it may have on Will, when Percy came sprinting into clearing. 

It took the son of Poseidon a moment to focus on him, his sea green eyes darting around the clearing, catching a final glimpse of the nymphs that had lead him here. If there was anyone you could rely on to show up when something went wrong, it was Percy Jackson.

The second he saw the two he let out a breathless, "Oh, gods."

Nico choked back a sob at the sound, and fought out the words, "Help me,"

Without a second thought, Percy scooped up Will and slung his lifeless form across his shoulders effortlessly.

Nico dismissed the flash of jealousy that rippled through him and scrambled to his feet.

"This way!" He called and took off, checking over his shoulder to make sure Percy was behind him. They seemed to travel incredibly fast, as if the ground was moving with them, and as he looked to the sides and saw nymphs flying beside him, his worry lessened.

They could do it. They could make it there. 

Will was going to be okay.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't see him?"

"I'm sorry Nico but-"

"Kayla," 

Nico's voice sounded so raw, like a dull blade ripping through canvas material. Will could hear the viciousness rippling through it, and though his eyes were being uncooperative in opening, he could practically feel the rage in his boyfriend's eyes. Anyone in their right mind would back off, but not Kayla.

"I'm, I'm sorry Nico, but, but its just, it's policy, and -"

"Fine, whatever. But you'll tell me the second he wakes up?" 

Again, Nico that commanding tone. How worried was he? Oh gods, thought Will. What have I done. He wanted desperately, desperately, to open his eyes. To tell Kayla he was fine, to tell Nico he was fine. But his body wouldn't listen, he lay there, suffering in silence, straining to hear them as Kayla's voice dropped to a whisper.

"Yeah, yeah of course."

"C'mon man, we should go,"

Wait, was that Percy?

"Yeah, okay. We can go,"

If Nico was agreeing with him, then there was no way the voice belonged to Jackson.

Someone left the room, which, given its familiar smell of nectar and disinfectant, Will was beginning to suspect was the infirmary. But how had he ended up here? He was going out with Nico to their tree and then...

And then nothing, there was no more after that. 

”He’ll be alright won’t he?”

”I’m sorry, Percy. I really don’t know,”

So it was Percy there in the infirmary. But that didn’t make any sense. Oh gods what had happened?

Will felt a thousand questions swarm to the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t seem to form the words. He grew more and more frustrated as his body fought against him, refusing to move or shift how he wanted.

Finally, light flooded his eyes as won the battle, and he slid off the bed into a standing position. He stood with his arms out wide as if to say, See Kayla? I told you I was fine! when Will Solace heard the most bloodcurdling scream ever to trespass his ears.

Through all his years in the infirmary, listening to campers delirious, bleeding out, or sitting with bones sticking out of places they certainly didn’t belong, never had he heard such a scream. 

He watched as Percy leapt in front of the doorway, catching the son of Hades as he attempted to barrel through it. Nico’s eyes were wild and frighted, but trained on a spot ahead of him. He tried to shove Percy away, but the son of Poseidon held firm, turning to look in the same direction. 

Kayla too, stiffened and spun around, hands flying silently to her face. 

Will, in his confusion, turned to see what could possibly be holding their attention. There, in the infirmary bed, was someone who looked just like him. Unless, unless it was him. But that would mean-

He snapped his head back to Nico, and the son of Hades eyes slowly shifted to his. Nico began to scream his name, as Percy continued to restrain him, reluctance and guilt clear on his face. 

The voices grew dull and his vision blurred as the infirmary suddenly turned to black, and Will experienced the falling sensation one often feels before jerking awake. This time, however, there was nothing to wake up to.

* * *

"Do you have your coin boy?"

A raspy voice hissed through the air. It seemed to part the darkness as it did, a dim red glow illuminating a river, peaceful enough, but with no visible end in sight. 

A man stood in a small boat, cloaked from head to toe. His eyes held fire burning with all the intensity of Tartarus.

Wait. Was Will in-

"You can't cross without a coin. Hand it over or go join the other lost souls and stop wasting my time." The figure hissed.

"Leave him be Charon." 

A deep voice rumbled behind him, and Will felt the ground shudder with the force of it.

The cloaked figure seemed unshaken, simply scowling and muttering, "But sir,"

"I know the rules as well as you, but this time, we are making an exception."

Will looked around frantically for the source of the voice, but saw only more darkness and river extending beyond a blackened horizon that seemed too seep into the water like ink.

Charon still seemed displeased until the voice echoed.

"Perhaps later we can discuss that raise you expressed an interest in,"

The sneer did not leave the daemons face, but he and the scenery melted from view and Will found himself instead in a beautiful garden of pale trees and precious gemstones.

"Sorry about that boy, don't mind Charon, he despises the dead."

Will spun of his heel and came faced to face with a man who looked shockingly like Nico, though he appeared to be in his early forties. His skin was a pasty white, in stark contrast to his jet black hair and eyes that glowed with faintly flickering purple flames.

"Lord Hades, S-sir. I, uh, um well its an honour to meet you, sir." Will stuttered, bowing his head in respect and fear.

"And you as well, young William, though I can say I hoped it would be under different circumstances," replied the God of the dead.

"Sir?"

"I usually despise demigods, Apollo's brats in particular. You're all so flashy and heroic keeping people from me. But you I can stand."

"Um, thank you? Sir,"

Hades sighed and took a slow step towards him. 

"You make Nico happy, and that's something I could never do. I told him once that my children rarely have happy lives, and if you look at his past especially, you can hardly dispute it. But then you came along, and I thought maybe some rotten curse had been broken. But alas, here you are."

He gestured back to the vast underworld around them, infinite horrors that lay just beyond this field of crystals and poplar trees.

"So, William, I am offering you a choice."

"A, a choice sir?"

"For a son of Apollo, you really aren't very bright. Yes boy, a choice! You can stay here in the underworld, you'll make it to Elysium for sure, perhaps you could try for rebirth. Or, I deliver you back to your mortal body and you can live out the rest of your short miserable life on earth."

Will contemplated this for a moment.

"With Nico?" He asked.

"With Nico," Hades confirmed, a slight smile on his face.

There really was no choice.

* * *

"Nico, I'm so sorry, but we need to move him,"

"Five more minutes Kayla, please."

"Of course,"

Nico di Angelo had not moved from his boyfriends side for days. Almost every demigod from camp had come to pay their respect and give their condolences. Even some of the Roman demigods had made the trip.

Hazel could not stop crying, and hugged Nico so hard he worried his ribs had broken. Not that he cared. There was no Will here to fix them, so what did it matter.

Reyna had tried to console him, explaining that death was a part of life, and that she was certain Will was in Elysium. It hadn't helped, but he'd thanked her regardless, surprised when she too had pulled him into a crushing hug. 

He'd been hugged so many times in the past few days. Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank, Percy and even Leo all decided it was their obligation to hug him. But none of them were as satisfying as Will's. 

Nico realised that nothing was ever going to be as satisfying without Will there. Nico had lived his entire life around death, but this one had hit him so much harder than any before. Even Bianca's death, as much as it pained him to admit, hadn't caused him as much heartbreak as Will's. 

Perhaps that's why hearts were kept in cages.

He stood, his joints aching from lack of use. Sighing, he knelt down next to Will, finally ready to say goodbye. He wiped what must've been the hundredth tear from his eye, angry at himself for crying again.

Leaning in close, he brushed Will's fringe from his eyes from the last time, and pressed a final kiss to his forehead.

He backed out of the room quickly, worried he was going to start bawling again, but never taking his eyes off the boy who could just as easily be sleeping, but who's blue eyes would never open again, and who would never smile at him like he was smiling now.

Wait, smiling...

"Hey Nico," Will's voice croaked, and he smiled his beautiful blinding smile and Nico went giddy with happiness and relief.

"WILL!" he cried, leaping across the room and flinging himself into his boyfriends open arms.

This time he wasn't ashamed to cry, sobbing freely into Will's shirt. Will's arms wrapped tightly around him and finally, it was a hug that felt right. 

They were still wrapped up together when the Seven, accompanied by Reyna, Kayla, Austin, and several other demigods swarmed into the room.

They stood in shock until Percy let out a 'whoop!' and the camp erupted in cheers.

Will laughed weekly, allowing Nico to pull away far enough for him wipe the tears of the son of Hades' face.

"So," he said, "How long was I gone?"

"Oh, not very long," Nico replied, still grinning through the tears, "Just three days."

* * *

That day, three very significant things happened at Camp Halfblood.

One boy came back from the dead.

Another came back from a broken heart. 

And there was the biggest bonfire celebration in camp history, in honour of Hades, the God of the Dead. 

It was a day for the ages, but a day everyone could agree they were in no rush to relive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> A/N There's something very final about this chapter, so if I do end up writing more one shots, I'll publish them before this one. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me this long, even when I didn't update for like 3 months. 
> 
> Now go get some sleep you little gremlins, put the fan fiction away, and dream some beautiful dreams. <333

**Author's Note:**

> A/N That's it at least for now. If you want more Solangelo I have this whole other story called Warming to You, about the development of their relationship after the war with Gaia. Yeah that's it, long live Solangelo


End file.
